Will I miss you?
by Californian Poppy
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Harry has a child but will she ever learn the truth about her mother who died giving birth to her.


Will I Miss U 

Archive: Anywhere tell me first.

Authors note: This unfortunately is a song-fic. The song in question although beautiful is from (sigh) Tom and Jerry the movie. It's the result of three whole weeks of watching nothing else but the damn thing. It was also written bout a year ago when I was very young at heart. Also please don't be too brutal because it was an idea sponsored by my little sister and you don't want to make her cry do you?

Will I miss you?

Harry took a deep breath of the chill morning air. His head was spinning with emotions he had long hoped he had forgotten. He heard soft footsteps padding on the carpeted floor worried what she would think, he made an effort to pull himself together. He almost fell asunder again when a soft young face peeped around the door. He beckoned the figure over to him.

"What are you doing up." He glanced at the clock; "it's ten minutes past twelve." 

"I thought you were up." 

Her voice almost brought tears to his eyes, they even sounded alike. She must have sensed his feelings, though she didn't show it. she gently snuggled in beside him on the bed. Vanisha looked at her father. He looked worn out and his eyes had lost the sparkle they had had in old school pictures. She checked her watch, it said 10/01/01. Today was her birthday, but she wasn't happy. She knew why her father was upset, it was because her mother had died during childbirth to save her, and though her mother had ordered harry to save the baby he never for gave himself for letting her die. The memory of her mother she'd never got to see, made tears leak out of her eyes 

When she had wiped her eyes, they just sat together, watching the pale silver moon outside the bedroom window. Harry was the first to talk.

"You know that you are officially eleven now."

He looked down at the small bundle in his arms. She was smiling, but it was a faint ghost of a smile, with no happiness, only pain.

Vanisha moved her head to stare at the portrait that hung on the wall opposite her. It had been hand painted and was one of the few in the house that didn't move. But it was the only one that captured her mother's true beauty. 

"Tell me about her," her voice barely above a whisper

Harry followed her gaze to the picture.

. "What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about how you fell in love."

He was a little surprised at her request, but felt obliged to answer.

"If you are to understand this story, you must know that your mother and I had been aquatinted since we started Hogwarts together, we were both in first year." 

He looked down at Vanisha, she was hanging onto his every word, and his gaze softened.

"It's funny how fast you can fall for someone, you can know them for years and never feel anything. Then suddenly, you can't bear to be out of their sight. It was like that for us. We were both in seventh year. It was my worst year, I was confused, I hadn't anyone special to talk to and was scared for my friend's well being."

The daughter mouthed "Voldermort" in an almost trance like state. She had heard the stories.

"I had just lost badly for my Quidditch team. It wasn't my fault, but I was feeling depressed and since I was the captain, I felt it was all my own doing. I was sitting on the front steps leading to the school trying to clear my head, when she arrived. She offered to go for a walk with me, I agreed, hoping it would make me feel better. We went as far as the lake. It was a beautiful night that night. The moon shone on the water and it made it seem to glow. 

We sat in silence, on the grass beside the bank, then, I think to break the tension, she started singing that song, she loved so much."

Vanisha looked at her father, he had a faraway look in his eyes and she guessed he was remembering every note.

"Sing it to me."

He started to sing it so softly, that she could barely hear the words.

**__**

"Do I miss you?

Count the stars multiply by ten

of course I do 

more than now and then.

I could paint a rainbow 

fill the sky

place the stars in space

and I still could not explain

how much I miss your face._"_

He stopped.

"That was beautiful," Vanisha's voice was choked with emotion. "I don't think I will ever forget that tune."

Harry nodded , he was just as sad as his daughter was. The last time he had heard that tune it was sung by a female.

"What happened next?" she asked eager to finally get some information on her mother. "After she had sung the song." 

"I was over come with emotion. I had never felt love as strong as I did towards anyone else. I cupped her chin in my hand and I kissed her very gently."

The girl glanced at her father, his eyes were closed in memory of that first sight of love. Then they opened and searched out the clock. It said 12:45. 

"I think its time for bed."

She just nodded, exhausted with emotion.

Harry carried her to her room and lay her gently on her bed and tucked her up. He reached over to blow out the candle, when a photograph lying on the locker caught his eye. It was a picture of two people dressed in black robes taken just before graduation. One was a tall lanky boy with a shock of red hair and a very freckly face. The other was a medium sized girl holding a large book. Her bushy hair was pulled loosely into a ponytail. He placed his lips on top of her and placed a kiss on his true love.

"Watch the moon, someday soon, he will start to smile, and I know, I'll see you, in a while ."

THE END


End file.
